


One Step at a Time

by Corycides



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given enough time Miles Matheson can explain anything away, especially when it gets him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

'Stop it,' Charlie yelled, putting herself between Neville's boy and the various things pointed at him. A slim hand rested on his chest as she glared at the rest of them, all blue eyes and determination to be stupid. 'He left the militia. He's on our side now.'

'Jesus, Charlie,' Miles groaned, putting up his sword. 'How many times does this kid have to betray us before you learn?'

That made her wince, a little, but she stood her ground.

'He's changed,' she said, meeting his gaze steadily. 'Like you did.'

Yeah, that was balls. Miles knew exactly how much he'd changed, and it wasn't that much. He could hardly argue that though, and even if he had Charlie wouldn't have listened. She was determined to believe the best off the over-chiselled idiot.

It was Rachel who gave in first, throwing up her hands. 'Fine,' she said. 'We don't have time for this, and he can hardly be less trustworthy than Miles.'

Jason reached out and took Charlie's hand, twisting his fingers through hers. She didn't slap him away.

Thing was, Miles should have been grateful. All through the long damn walk to Philly, he'd tried to ignore the smell of citrus and girl when he hugged her, tried not to see the all too easy to manipulate hero-worship in her big blue eyes when she looked at him and even tried to leave her behind. 

It didn't work. Charlie smelt good, worshipped him and no matter what he did, what he told her, she was always there when he needed her – and he wasn't a good man. Sometimes he'd slipped. Nothing he couldn't explain away to himself.

A kiss in the darkness, her body soft and mouth surprised, while they were looking for Nora. A midnight wank while they lay hip-to-hip by the fire, her breath matching his raggedly and her name on his lips. Her thigh pressed against his cock and his mouth on her breast as they lay on the grass by the ruined tracks, humping through their clothes, sweaty and sticky and not-enough as teenagers. 

That doily of a dress rucked up over her thighs as he pressed her back against a tree and slid his fingers inside her. She'd made helpless, mewling sounds against his shoulder when she came and after she'd dropped to her knees on the hard ground to wrap her lips around his cock. His fingers rough in her hair as he thrust into the warmth of her mouth, hurried and impatient because they had to move. No-one to catch them because Drexel had killed Nora and Aaron. Or so he'd figured (hoped? no). No-one there to see, and that meant it didn't really happen.

Right? 

Maybe it wasn't what Ben would want, but Miles hadn't fucked the girl and maybe if the highest praise you can think of for someone is 'good at killing', you shouldn't send your kid to them.

Except he did know it was wrong – know, not feel. So he should have been glad she had an age and blood appropriate boy to moon over. It should have been a relief. It was for Rachel; she might not like the kid, but she preferred him to Charlie following Miles around. 

Now Miles could leave with a clear conscience once he got them somewhere safe. And go where?

Thing was, Miles had burnt all his bridges for Charlie. Drexel, Kip...Bass. Hell, even his still. She was all he had left – and he still wasn't a good man.

He stuffed his gear in his pack and slung it over his shoulder, falling in beside Charlie as they headed south. She gave him a wary look. 'I don't trust him,' she justified. 'I just think we should give him a chance.'

Miles snorted. 'Like the bounty hunter?'

She pressed her lips together and scowled, kicking at a weed. 

'Fine,' he said. 'A chance...but if he steps out of line?' 

If Miles didn't win, was what he meant. Charlie didn't pick up that. She sighed heavily and nodded.

'I know.'

It would be a shame if something happened to Tom's son, specially if he had truly changed sides, but it was a war. Besides, Miles figured the man would actually be grateful to get rid of the competition for Julia's affection.

Truth was, give him enough time and Miles could explain anything to himself.


End file.
